bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Job
"Inside Job" is the fifth overall episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It is the fifth episode of the first season, and the twenty-sixth episode in production order. It debuted on October 6, 2000. Overview When the ambassador of Gargantia announces his intent to join the Galactic Alliance, a few extremists try to stop and assassinate him before doing so and Team Lightyear are assigned to protect him. Worsening matters at hand is a new recruit who makes Booster insecure. Plot Buzz is in a small Star Command shuttle being pursued by another spacecraft through an asteroid field. In order to shake it off, he performs a complex spinning maneuver, causing the other shuttle to bump into few asteroids. Buzz emerges from the asteroids, confident that his pursuer couldn't keep up with him after he employed the "Lightyear Spin Cycle". But he is alerted to his assailant's presence by his shuttles computer, who also informs him that the enemy shuttle has a missile locked upon him. When they fire, Buzz stops his shuttle, makes it drop so that the missiles and the ship fly over him, then rises back up and gets behind the enemy shuttle, preparing to fire. A bell sounds and the simulator ends, with both shuttles standing out upon a white backdrop. The ships touch down and the rest of Team Lightyear emerges from a side door in the amphitheater. Booster congratulates Buzz for his great flying and on how he had that Academy trainee on the ropes. Buzz admits that it was the trainee who had him on the ropes instead and goes over to meet him eagerly. A blond human emerges. Mira is instantly interested whereas XR points out that the trainee isn't that great when you take away his good looks, great piloting skills and upbeat attitude. Buzz catches up to the cadet, who introduces himself as Flash Flemming. But before Flash can say anything else, Booster interrupts them and tries to impress Buzz with a few examples of his own prowess under Buzz's supervision. Buzz agrees with Booster quickly, then asks Flash about his piloting skills and whether he can fly like that beyond training. Flash asks to be given a chance to prove so and Buzz tells him to call him by his first name and not "sir", which further sparks Booster's jealousy. Buzz receives a call from Commander Nebula at that point, telling them to report to the Galactic Alliance Senate Chambers. Booster eagerly grabs Buzz to leave, Mira and XR following, while Booster boasts at them having to take care of real Ranger business. Flash offers Buzz his assistance regardless, but Booster says it's not necessary and reminds him to call him "Ranger Lightyear". Team Lightyear leaves, with Mira waving goodbye before leaving, and Flash blinks. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *Madame President *Ursona Major *Tremendor *Monumentus *Gargantians *Behemor *Immensitor Quotes Under construction. Trivia *Along with "Conspiracy", this episode was banned following 9/11 due to revolving around terrorism. Errors *Several of the senators seen in the background at the beginning of the episode are miscolored. *At one point, after the first assassination attempt and when Buzz orders his team to check all around the hotel to find the assassin, Booster's collar rim is temporarily white. *In one shot, the red, yellow, and blue buttons are missing from Buzz's suit. In another shot, the yellow button is missing. *Mira's jetpack button is missing in several scenes. *Buzz's suit has the Saturn ring in several scenes. *In one scene, both Buzz and Mira's waists are white instead of black. *After Ursona Major declares Gargantia's union to the Galactic Alliance, Buzz's waist is white. Voice Actors *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Charles Fleischer as Monumentus *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Jason Marsden as Flash Flemming *Barney Martin as Ursona Major *Larry Miller as XR *Kevin Michael Richardson as Tremendor *Roz Ryan as Madame President *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker as Gargantians Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editor: Gary Sperling Written by: Adam Armus, Kay Foster Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Sean Bishop, Denise Koyama Timing Directors: Bob Zamboni, Karen Peterson Sheet Timing: Dale Case, Bob Zamboni, Burt Medall Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers, Latchezar Gouchev, Justin Thompson Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick Digital Color Correction: Donald Devine Scanner: Adam Chase Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Tom Cain Color Key Stylist: Marta Goldkowska Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Additional Storyboard by: Jim Caswell, David M. Fassett, Robert Griffith Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-wolf CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Animation Director: Tosy Yeh Layout: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman (M.P.S.E.) Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson (C.A.S.), Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Cris Versage Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes